doblekarafandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Suarez
- Season 1 & 2 = 250px]] - Season 3= - Season 4= }} |birthday=September 5, 1994 |age= 29 |gender=Female |occupation= Manager, Commercial Model, Former band member, Club Performer, Make-up Artist, Events Organizer of "Hannah's Party Supplies" |relations= Kara Dela Rosa (twin sister) Laura Suarez (Mother) Ishmael Suarez (Stepfather) Antonio Dela Rosa (Biological Father) Itoy Delgado (Godmother) Andy Delgado (Childhood friend) Sebastian Acosta (Brother-in-law) Rebecca Suarez (adopted daughter/niece) Hannah Acosta (Wicked adopted niece) |residence= Pampanga Manila Japan |hair= Brown |eyes=Brown |fashion_style= Edgy Preppy |portrayed_by=Julia Montes }} '''Sara Suarez '''is one of the characters who acts as an antagonist of the first two seasons. And is the evil later good twin sister of Kara and the daughter of Laura Suarez and the stepdaughter of Ishmael Suarez. She is portrayed by Julia Montes. Despite, being the protagonist of the series, she started as a villain due to her jealousy. She is notable for her cold and harsh treatment to Lucille Dela Rosa. Physical Appearance Sara has brown hair and brown eyes. Sara has shoulder-length hair but when the twins were young, both Sara and Kara had long straight hair. When they grew up, Sara experimented different hairstyles. She used to have a chest-length hair just like Kara but Sara's hair was wavy. Then she cut her hair up to her shoulders. Then later gave herself a pixie cut hairstyle. That was her shortest hair. Then when she was in Japan while pregnant, her hair slowly grew and was now a bob hairstyle. Now, her hair grew out and she has shoulder-length hair with red and orange streaks. She also tends to wear more edgy and casual clothes opposite to Kara's modest and classic style of fashion. Sara wears a long brown hair wig in her disguise to escape the jail. in Season 5 Sara Cuts Hair Again in a Bit in a Shaggy hairstyle Personality Traits Despite being twins, Sara's personality is different to Kara. She's an exuberant, ruthless, bold, cunning, and a strong woman. She is very opinionated when it comes to many things. She doesn't give up easily and she usually joins beauty pageants or any contests whenever there are profits. She also usually defends her loved ones from any trouble with other people. She doesn't want anyone to make her feel inferior or to belittle her and the people she loves. She's fearless and will fight for anything she thinks is right. Somehow, Sara is considered as the black sheep of the Suarez family. Biography Sara was born on September 5th 1994, alongside her elder twin sister, Kara. The twins grew up in a poor family. But despite being poor, they grew up filled with love from their parents. Sara and Kara were inseparable but when Kara was diagnosed with leukemia, their close bond started to cripple as Sara started feeling out of place in her family. Sara started to get mad at Kara because she started thinking that Kara always gets the attention and she is just left out. When Sara discovered that Kara was taken by another family, she became emotional and longed for her sister. She tried to make her mother happy, but she felt that it wasn't enough. They eventually grew up. Sara lived with her adopted daughter, Becca who is actually Kara's missing child. Quote * "Alam mo Anak ka Talaga ng Impakta eh noh? Lubayan mo nga kami!" * "Anong Ginagawa mo?" * "Hoy! Bubwit! Bumangon ka nga diyan!" * "Tinulak yung anak mo! Yung Anak ko! Bilisan natin!" Category:Grade B Category:Villains later turns good Category:Lucille's mortal enemy Category:Main antagonist later turns good Category:Protagonist villain Category:Ruthless Category:Competitive Category:Arrogant